Through Cracks Water Spills
by Natushka-86
Summary: [Horatio-Calleigh] As the past and present collide, water spills through the tiny cracks she thought she had covered


Title: Through Cracks Water Spills

Author: Nat

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing cept a room filled with potatoes.. And   
apparently that makes me insane! BOO!

A/N: This is for the water gun challenge on the H/C Yahoo list, I think I got 995 words all up.. It was close I tell ya! This fic was based on Taya's idea that she gave me, so I just figured I should credit her, coz it was absolute gold! The bits in is suppose to be italics.. but I couldn't work it out.. ok! All mistakes are mine.. my beta has the   
flu!

Dedication: Taya, because being friends means never having to have a   
reason

----

"Horatio, I don't mean to pry, but why are you carrying a water gun?" Yelina Salas frowned deeply at her brother in law, who was currently hiding behind the hummer.

But he didn't even hear her, he was to busy hunting his prey.

--

Calleigh crept around the side of the building stealthily, sticking to the shadows, water pistol in her hand.

She was getting slightly nervous now (like when your kids and you're playing hide and seek, and you can hear the other kids yelling, and you know they are so close to finding you. But they haven't yet)

But the feeling disappeared as she rounded the corner, her eyes instantly finding the distinct feature of their fearless leader, the fiery hair that burnt fiercely under the Miami sun.

--

Horatio stopped dead in his tracks as he heard that sweet voice kissed by the south and laughed to himself, if anyone was going to find him, he was sure it would be Calleigh.

"Put the water pistol down Handsome." God he could hear the smirk in her voice.

There was no way he was going down without a fight.

--

"_Put the gun down and take 3 steps to your right, then get down on your knees, hands behind your head, interlocking your fingers." Her voice was strong and commanding. Whatever happened to that woman?_

_Her weapon in her hand feels like an old friend (one that always makes you feel safe, knowing that they are always around and by your side no matter what)_

--

"Come on handsome, the games over, drop your water pistol, I've got you." She teased.

"What if I don't want to?" Came his whisky reply, teasing back, that sentence loaded with some many ways to take it, it made her head spin. She didn't know whether she should aim the water gun at his head and fire, or run and jump him right there.

Would this never ending dance ever come to a stop, would the circles they twirl in ever so gracefully with those cheap plastic masks (hers would be the palest white with one single black teardrop falling from the eye hole. His a steely gray color, but people never really looked at the mask, just the two piercing blue eyes that bore through it) covering their faces from truths so skillfully hidden ever be completed or would they just continue to twirl, seemingly getting dizzier by the minute, lines becoming blurred and out of control, so that one disastrous mistake might cost them it all?

--

"_On the ground now!" She almost was yelling now. "The game's over now Jason, we have evidence that you killed those little girls, your going away for a very long time, don't make it worse now."_

_Whatever made her think she wanted to be a cop in the first place? Her father? What a disappointment... _

_--_

Horatio looked down at the brightly colored water gun in his hand; he knew he could surprise her and spin suddenly, tilting the game in his favor. He had speed, there was no doubt.

This game had turned into far more. It was a challenge; competitive streaks sparked, and determined minds unwavering to be the last one standing. But still through all that, under all of that, he couldn't help but wondering what Calleigh would look like all wet and begging for him to stop.

It was pure lust that urged him to spin, taking the game with him.

--

_Faint movement. A spark. A loud deafening sound._

_(Well it could have been a car back firing, but she couldn't remember seeing any cars around. Stupid, Stupid. Why weren't there any cars around?)_

_Pain._

_No no no no no no no no no no..._

_People are moving around her, faces half covered, all dressed in green._

_Burning pain, surging through her shoulder. God the pain._

_A Blood curdling scream. (Was that her? Did she just scream? When did she learn how to scream like that?)_

_Horatio_

_Where was he?_

_(Did she just say that out loud? Because one of the peoples dressed in green, (it looks like a she), is smiling at you like she knows some big secret.)_

_Your husband is waiting outside Miss._

_She wants to correct her, but the darkness is engulfing her. Surrounding her, till its all black._

--

Horatio watched the expression on Calleigh's face turn from playfully wicked, to pure wide-eyed horror in a matter of seconds (but really it didn't feel like seconds because as soon as you saw that expression, your world stopped dead.) She paled instantly, and Horatio watched as the water gun feel out of her hands, forgotten. The gun clattered to the ground, and soon she followed after it.

Shit.

Calleigh collapsed to the ground, her body shaking viciously and her heart beating fiercely in her chest, leaving her gasping for air. Squeezing her eyes shut, flashes of the shooting spinning around her head. The hospital, the nurses... Horatio (and there was your reason for living).

All pretenses of playing a friendly game were gone and Horatio dropped his gun, running for Calleigh. Horatio dropped down next to her, immediately grabbing hold of her and pulling her into his lap. Her face was cover by all that thick blonde hair, and he shifted it gently to get a good look at her.

Suddenly she was wrapping her arms around Horatio's neck, and clinging to him as if he were her lifeline. Horatio wrapped one arm around her waist holding her to him tightly, because his other one was already tangled up in her mass of blonde hair (because at that moment you knew she already held the strings that controlled your heart, and you didn't want it any other way).

Water slowly leaked from the cracked barrel of Calleigh's water gun, as Tripp (who had watched quietly from the shadows) stepped around the puddle as he headed back to his car.

_fin_


End file.
